Memories of a Friendship
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Para ella, incluso años después de conocerlos y convivir con ellos, resulta extraño el hecho de que sean mejores amigos, principalmente porque son demasiado diferentes. Inhala profundamente, esperando a que ese lazo tan especial que los une no se acabe tan rápido. [One!Shot][Participante de ¡Tres son multitud! Del foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak].


_AWWWWWWW~ _

_Quería un DisasterShipping, pero me ganaron a Yellow *__**llora**__* THAT'S NOT FAAA-A-A-A-A-A-A-AAAIR~ __***hace un berrinche***_

_En cambio, terminé por tomar a los sexys personajes de los videojuegos e hice un PhysicistShipping sensualón y lleno de amistad hermosa. No hay romance, pero creo que igual salió Fluffy._

_Igual, sigue siendo injusto.__** *sigue haciendo el berrinche, ahora porque quiere un chico al que le gusten las películas románticas y porque quiere que su prima le devuelva su gorro de gatito*.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío, el videojuego tampoco. NI SIQUIERA TENGO DS ;A; TUVE QUE QUITARLE EL DS A MI PRIMO PARA PODER JUGAR KH 358/2 DAYS __***Llora desconsoladamente en un rincón* **__¿¡POR QUÉ, XION, POR QUEEEÉ?! __***corre a abrazar a Karkat y busca la ROM para jugarlo en el emulador*.**_

_**Advertencias: **__PhysicistShipping [Cheren, Bel & Hilbert]. Amistad. Gameverse. Posible OoC._

_**Nota adicional: **__Esta cosa está participando en ¡Tres son multitud! Del foro Dex Holders del Prof. Oak. Link en mi sensualoso perfil, sweethearts. _

* * *

Observa a los chicos durmiendo a su lado, acostados en el sofá hechos un nudo humano. Las comisuras de su boca se elevan un poco, cuando—no sabe por qué—comienza a recordar los momentos que han tenido a lo largo de su amistad.

Para ella, incluso años después de conocerlos y convivir con ellos, resulta extraño el hecho de que sean mejores amigos, principalmente porque son demasiado diferentes.

Inhala profundamente, esperando a que ese lazo tan especial que los une no se acabe tan rápido.

* * *

_Bel corría por la ruta 1, agitando su pequeño vestido con la brisa de la carrera. Más adelante, un chico acariciaba a un Pidove que al parecer se había alejado de su bandada. Ella se acercó al niño, que no aparentaba más de seis años y le tendió la mano, en señal de saludo._

—_¡Hola, yo soy Bel!—gritó, provocando en él una sonrisa. Le agradaba que no fuera delicada como las demás. Conoció a una chica rara que no le gustaba que tocaran su vestido rosa, era extraña, debía admitirlo. _

_Apretó la pequeña mano._

—_¡Yo soy Hilbert!—exclamó en respuesta. El Pidove, que se bajó de sus brazos, aclamaba por atención, así que volvió a abrazarlo y miró alrededor, en busca de algún grupo de Unfezant o Tranquill cerca. Frunció la boca cuando no obtuvo resultados. La rubia se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer su acompañante, así que se dedicó a ayudar._

—_Hilbert, por allá hay unos... parecidos—dijo, señalando a la lejanía, apenada por no saber el nombre del pokémon. _

—_¿De verdad?¡Gracias, Bel! Ya vuelvo—habló, corriendo con la criatura estrechada contra su pecho. _

_Para cuando volvió, Bel estaba sentada en el pasto, arrancando algunas hierbas, aburrida._

—_¿Vives por aquí cerca?—preguntó Hilbert, dejándose caer a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que el bonito vestido naranja que ella traía se había ensuciado con lodo y las hojas que caían de los árboles._

—_En Pueblo Arcilla—contestó, alegre de que hubiera regresado._

—_¡Yo también vivo en Pueblo Arcilla! Te visitaré más tarde._

—_No creo que puedas, a mi papá no le gustan los desconocidos..._

—_¡Bah!—soltó, sin darle importancia—, estoy seguro de que le agradaré._

* * *

Intenta levantarse del sofá, pero Cheren vuelve a tumbarla, abrazándola junto a Hilbert.

Quizás ella se parece un poco al castaño, siendo ambos algo escandalosos y desordenados. Escucha al ex-Campeón murmurar algo entre sueños y una risita burbujeante sale de sus propios labios al entender lo que dijo. Imagina que quizás Hilbert es como el modelo de un caballero o algo así; siempre defendiendo a las personas, ayudando cuando hay un problema y buscando nuevos retos.

Una especie de héroe fanático de las galletas que hace su madre.

* * *

—_¡Señora, sus galletas son geniales!—halagó Hilbert, comiendo otro de los postres hechos por la joven mujer, que solo negó con la cabeza, riendo, y continuó cocinando el almuerzo para su esposo, antes tendiéndole a los niños una pequeña cesta._

—_Quiero que vayan a la casa que está cerca. Una familia se acaba de mudar y creo que sería una gran bienvenida—dijo, volviendo a su tarea y dejando la encomienda en manos de los Bel y Hilbert, que ahora tenían seis y siete años, respectivamente._

_El castaño salió corriendo de la casa, arrastrando a Bel de la mano. Tocaron el timbre apenas, porque el botón estaba demasiado alto, y una adulta fue a recibirlos, extrañada._

—_Buenas, señora—dijo Bel, tomando la cesta junto a su "mejor amigo por siempre" y dándosela a la nueva vecina—, esas galletas las hizo mi mamá._

—_Oh, gracias—sonrió, amable—, tengo un hijo de su edad. ¿Quieren jugar con él?_

—_¡Sí!  
—¡Cheren, baja, por favor!—llamó, y casi al instante, un infante de cabellos negros bajó por las escaleras con cara imperturbable—, ve a jugar con los niños._

—_Me llamo Bel._

—_Yo soy Hilbert. ¿Quién eres tú?_

—_Cheren. _

—_¡Ahora seremos amigos!_

—_No lo creo._

—_¡Wii, le agradamos a Cheren!_

—_¡Saludo de amistad!_

* * *

Si bien Cheren es algo más... cerrado que Hilbert, no por eso es arisco. Bel ha visto que Cheren es amable y respetuoso.

Recuerda cuando, un día en que se sentía mal, él entró a su habitación mientras ella se quitaba la camiseta, notó cómo se cubrió los ojos con la mano, y teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas, se marchó, regresando mucho más tarde.

Es gracioso ver cómo se avergüenza de las cosas no comunes.

Una de los aspectos que admira de Cheren, es el hecho de que tiene a su cargo a los próximos entrenadores, les enseña lo básico del mundo Pokémon, y Bel... para Bel es obvio que ella no podría explicarle a un grupo de niños qué es una pokébola.

Se acuerda del día en que Hilbert se convirtió en Campeón.

* * *

_Bel estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, almorzando con sus padres. A veces se enojaba porque su papá creía que era débil. ¡Y todo porque le robaron un pokémon!¡Eso no significaba absolutamente nada! A miles de entrenadores en todas partes les habían quitado a sus pokémon y no por eso dejaban de tener batallas..._

_El videomisor sonó en su muñeca y, alegre, se levantó corriendo hacia su habitación, ignorando los gritos de su padre._

—_¡No creerás esto, Bel!¡Vencí a Alder!¡Vencí a Alder!—la voz de Hilbert sonó casi incrédula. La rubia abrió los ojos, impresionada._

—_¡Eso de verdad es genial, Hilbert!¡Felicidades!—sonrió, alzando los brazos y dejando de ver al castaño por un momento. Una idea pasó por su mente, fugaz y loca, como solo a ella se le podía ocurrir—ya sé, iré a la Liga Pokémon para celebrar contigo._

—_¿En serio?_

—_¡Claro!¡Ahora voy!—salió de su casa a paso apresurado, seguida de Dewott, tocando la puerta de la casa de Cheren—¡Vamos, gruñón, debemos ir a la Liga Pokémon!  
—Bel... ni siquiera he almorzado..._

—_¡Yo también estoy emocionada!_

* * *

También del día en que renunció apenas un año después, aburrido.

* * *

—_Me gustaría que vinieras—dijo la de ojos verdes, suspirando con tristeza al chico en el videomisor, junto a Samurott, que estaba en el suelo, aburrida. Hilbert resopló, reprendiéndose por despistado._

—_No te lo dije, ¿cierto?—preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. Las nubes decoraban el fondo de la imagen, haciendo sonreír a la joven._

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_Renuncié al puesto de Campeón—habló—, estoy montado sobre Zekrom y voy directo a Pueblo Arcilla._

—_Espera, ¿qué?_

—_Sí. Era aburrido estar todo el día allí, porque no tenía nada que hacer—bufó. Su cabello se sacudía con la brisa—. Pero recomendé a Iris para el puesto, seguro se convertirá en la siguiente._

—_¡Oh, Arceus, eso es increíble!—gritó, incorporándose de pronto y asomándose por la ventana de su habitación—¡Cheren!_

—_¿¡Qué?!—espetó molesto, en respuesta. Al parecer estaba ocupado. El gruñido indignado de Serperior no llegó a oídos de Bel._

—_¡Hilbert volverá a Pueblo Arcilla!  
—¿Bromeas, cierto?_

—_¡No! Jamás bromeo, yo soy súper seria._

—_Sí, claro._

* * *

La vez en que la Liga Pokémon_—_Iris_—_llamó al más maduro de aquel trío de travesuras y aventuras.

* * *

—_Hm... ¿Cheren?—la aguda voz de Iris sonó en el videomisor del entrenador pokémon, que estaba saliendo del gimnasio de Ciudad Esmalte junto a su mejor amiga—, habla la asombrosa Campeona de la Liga Pokémon de Teselia..._

—_¿Iris?_

—_¿Quién más si no?—dijo, burlona. Su apariencia había cambiado, ahora tenía una tiara en su cabello morado, y un vestido rosa reemplazaba a su extraño traje anterior—. Estoy llamando para informarte que la Liga Pokémon te ha seleccionado como el reemplazo de Lenora, porque ella se irá de viaje a Kalos con su esposo—la joven de quince años lucía feliz de darle esa noticia a Cheren, que parecía no creerlo todavía._

—_¿Seré Líder de gimnasio?_

—_Claro, claro. Pero tendrás que esperar—aclaró, frunciendo las cejas—. Caitlin dijo que "es impertinente que espere, porque tiene que aprender los principios básicos de un líder... para así ser elegante". Pero aquí entre nos, yo sé que los conoces, así que finge que los aprendiste y dentro de tres meses ya estarás en Ciudad Engobe, que es una (elegante) zona que ya están terminando de construir (elegantemente) por allí cerca de Fayenza. No olvides ser elegante—anunció, obviamente imitando la voz suave de Caitlin y mofándose de su continuo uso de la palabra "elegante"._

—_¡Wow, Cheren!—exclamó Bel, abrazando al morocho—¡Eso es asombroso, maravilloso y... y... "genialoso"! _

—_Esa no es una...—fue interrumpido por Iris._

—_Bueno, me voy. Alder me está explicando unas cosas. ¡Adiós!_

* * *

Y ella decidió trabajar para la profesora Encina.

* * *

—_Si soy modelo, tendré que usar plataformas y vestidos raros—masculló Bel, acostada en el sofá de su casa junto a Cheren y Hilbert. Hizo un puchero, pensando en sus posibilidades en el futuro. Samurott estaba del mismo ánimo que su entrenadora, acostada en el suelo, sin nada que hacer._

—_¿Como Elesa?—preguntó el castaño, bajando la revista que estaba leyendo. La de ojos verdes asintió, dándole la razón a su mejor amigo. Cheren ni siquiera les prestaba atención, prefería ocuparse en asuntos de la Escuela Pokémon._

—_Exacto. Así que mejor me convierto en investigadora pokémon, junto a la Profesora Encina—sonrió ampliamente, ante la mirada asombrada del ex-Campeón—, un día seré... seré... experta en... ¡los orígenes de los pokémon! Sí, eso—Samurott de pronto volvió a emocionarse, dando a entender a la rubia que le apoyaría en todo momento._

—_¿Orígenes pokémon?_

—_¡Por supuesto! Investigaré las ruinas donde viven los Unown, y también de dónde salieron los pokémon Legendarios...—dijo. Su emoción creciendo poco a poco. _

—_¡Increíble!—exclamó Hilbert, alzando los puños._

—_¡Lo sé! _

—_También entregarás los pokémon iniciales...—intervino el líder de gimnasio, suspirando pesadamente._

—_¡Cierto!¡Llamaré a la Profesora en este instante!¡Seré la mejor ayudante del mundo!_

* * *

Cheren se mueve a su lado, mascullando algo relacionado con dejar a los Shinx tranquilos. Bel está segura de que la regañaría por no despertarlo temprano, pero no le importa, después de todo, Cheren siempre es cascarrabias al despertar. Hilbert, por otra parte, se molestaría si lo despertara antes de las doce del mediodía.

Tal vez son amigos porque se complementan.

Son mejores amigos, fueron rivales. ¿Imparables, quizás?

Bel inhala profundamente, esperando a que ese lazo no se rompa nunca, y así ellos puedan seguir así, ayudándose en las buenas y en las malas.

Sonríe, dejándose caer otra vez en el sofá, disfrutando del ambiente somnoliento que siempre tienen los domingos.

El Emboar de Hilbert bosteza, el Serperior de Cheren resopla y la Samurott de Bel babea.

Demasiado parecidos.

* * *

_La metamorfosis que sufrió este fic son mayores a las de un Caterpie o un Wurmple. Lo digo, porque primero Hilbert estaba celoso de Cheren por abrazar a Bel más tiempo, luego al revés; en otra historia ambos querían a Bel; en otra los tres caminaban por Ciudad Mayólica; en otra inventé que veían una película; en otra Cheren quedó encerrado en el baño y finalmente quedó esta preciosura. _

_Volveré a las amenazas; si no dejas un review o no le das fav, ChibiRavie morirá de hambre y no comerá pastel de cumpleaños~__** *risa malvada* **__Así que hazlo. ¡Te lo ordeno!__** *ChibiRavie llora frente a un enorme pastel de chocolate* **__._

_***Aparece ChibiLevy de fondo intentando secuestrar a Wally*.**_

_**~LaquesecasaráconNatural.**_


End file.
